Tenn' ambar-metta : Jusqu'à la fin du monde
by Elenwe12
Summary: Compilation de brefs poèmes écrits pour la Feanorian Week: Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Ambarussa, Fëanor et Nerdanel. C'est le Silmarillion, c'est les Feanorians donc angst, tragédie, mention de thèmes pas folichons, violence, vous connaissez la chanson. (Et parce que c'est de moi: introspection et étude de personnages)
1. Maedhros

Bonjour/bonsoir

Blabla TolkienEstate, loisir, pas de rémunération, toussa

Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai participé à la feanorianappreciationweek sur tumblr et écrit un texte par jour sur chacun des membres de cette joyeuse famille. En anglais approximatif (d'ailleurs je les ai posté ici aussi donc si vous voulez les lire c'est possible). Et puis j'ai été prise par l'envie subite de les traduire et remanier un peu en français.  
Lesdits textes avaient été écrits sous forme de poésie libre. En français, ça rendait souvent beaucoup moins bien parce qu'une bonne partie de l'effet rythmique reposait sur la brièveté de l'anglais, pratique pour une forme très hachée et hésitante. Bien sûr c'est possible aussi en français mais pas de la même façon.  
Du coup j'ai abandonné la forme plus ou moins versifiée pour partir entièrement sur de la poésie en prose (avec donc une division des phrases et des paragraphes assez aléatoire). Bref! Tout ce blabla pour dire que la forme n'est pas exactement classique mais c'est toujours la seule à me venir quand je veux écrire sur cette fratrie.

Voici donc le premier texte (et aussi le plus court, pour une raison obscure) (le blabla est plus long ahah), bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Maedhros**

 **.**

Jusqu'à la fin du monde ! crièrent-ils et le feu dansait sur leurs lames en un écho ardent.

Rouge.

Il ne connaissait que cette couleur. Elle emplissait son regard, toujours, partout, jusqu'à finalement emplir son esprit et colorer sa vision.

Rouges étaient les flammes.  
Rouge était la douleur.  
Rouge était le monde : embrasé  
par leur faute !  
par leur rage !  
par leur serment !

Jusqu'à la fin du monde…, murmurait-il à travers ses dents serrées. Pas de retour en arrière, parjurer était trop hideux pour eux, les fiers fils de Fëanor ! Ils devaient avancer, quoiqu'il advienne, et lui, l'aîné, devait les guider plus loin, plus loin, plus loin  
plus loin  
jusqu'à la fin du monde

qu'ils provoquèrent eux-mêmes.

Et le feu était partout…  
Comme les flammes étaient hautes ! Mais ils ne devaient pas se détourner, les flammes ne laissent derrière elles que des cendres emportées par le vent, fragments gris et froids de ce qui fut  
et n'est plus  
car  
car…

Mais quel choix avaient-ils ? Jusqu'à la fin du monde, ils avaient juré !  
– ou jusqu'à ce que la mort les prenne.

Et l'aube pleura alors qu'un à un ils chutèrent : oh, pourquoi ne pouvait-il les protéger ? Quelle folie d'avoir cru que leurs péchés puissent être pardonnés. Les flammes les dévoreraient tous ! Et ils brûlèrent et brûlèrent et brûlèrent…

Seules les flammes pouvaient mettre un terme à leur folie ! Qu'il brûle entièrement ! Comme le fit son père ! Fils de Fëanor ! Fils d'un brasier inextinguible ! Jusqu'à la fin du monde !

Lui, qui était comme une flamme,  
lui, qui se consumait de l'intérieur,  
lui, devant qui tous fuyaient apeurés,  
lui, qui était semblable au soleil levant,  
lui, qui devait vivre pour toujours

 _Mais pour quoi devait-il vivre encore ?!_

Cendres ! cendres ! Les cendres et la honte ! Ils avaient échoué ! Et la douleur, la douleur était tout ce qu'il lui restait, dévorante.

Lui, qui devait vivre pour toujours !  
Lui, qui ne cessa jamais de brûler !  
Lui – emporté par les flammes.

.

Rouge était le monde à son agonie

.

.

Aube.

* * *

.

Moui bon, comme ffnet a souvent tendance à bousiller la mise en page, je me demande si ça vaudrait pas le coup de les poster aussi sur AO3 malgré l'absence de français pour avoir une version potable. M'enfin. Imaginez tout ça avec beaucoup plus d'espaces et de blancs.

Le texte suivant est prêt, je le posterai demain si j'y pense ;)


	2. Maglor

Miracle, je n'ai pas oublié! Voilà donc le chapitre 2, qui fut assez difficile parce que j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs fois sur Maglor et c'est dur de varier la forme.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Maglor**

 **.**

Jusqu'à la fin du monde ! Ils jurèrent et il tira son épée, comme le firent chacun de ses frères et les flammes illuminèrent leur visage, raconte la légende. Conte enchanteur peint aux couleurs d'un cauchemar : qu'ils étaient terrifiants alors !  
Pourquoi ?

Ils marchèrent dans les pas de leur père et leur nom devint haï et maudit. Ah ! les Ténèbres éternelles…  
n'étaient-elles pas déjà sur eux ?

Et jusqu'à la fin du monde  
ils se battirent contre tous, amis et ennemis, combattant le feu par le feu. Conte épique noyé de sang et chagrin : trahison.  
Et il tua lui aussi, il avait juré.  
Peu importait l'atrocité de leurs actes, il prit par à chacun d'eux

 _Et la mort pourtant le renia !_

Jusqu'à la fin du monde…  
il chantait, seul, sous le ciel étoilé pour ne jamais oublier  
mais peut-être  
mais peut-être…

Quelque chose d'autre les attendait au milieu des ruines et de la désolation, cachés dans un recoin de leur désespoir, nés du feu et de la tristesse : deux enfants abandonnés (par leur faute !)  
au regard aussi triste que le sien.

Pouvait-il trouver le pardon et la paix  
s'ils leur ouvrait les bras ?

Oh, mais ils avaient juré :  
Jusqu'à la fin du monde !  
Pouvait-il briser son serment et trahir son dernier frère ? (Comme il était fort !  
Brisé mais toujours fidèle ! Comme il l'admirait !)

Il ne craignait pas les Ténèbres éternelles  
non  
elles ne l'avaient jamais quitté depuis cette nuit  
de sang et de feu  
elles hantaient son esprit  
et s'imprimaient dans chacun de ses pas.  
Non, il ne les craignait pas  
et pourtant…

Comment pouvait-il clamer savoir différencier le bien du mal alors que ses mains étaient baignées de sang ?  
Du sang de ses semblables...

Et jusqu'à la fin du monde, ils tinrent leur serment  
mais hélas  
mais hélas…

Ils auraient dû chercher la rédemption  
et la douce étreinte du pardon  
plutôt que de se jeter dans un brasier  
et brûler leurs esprits à la folie.

Il avait tenu son serment ! Contre tous, il l'avait tenu  
et il le haïssait ! il le haïssait !

Au loin cette malédiction !  
Oh, dieux cruels, ne pouvez-vous le libérer ?

Et la mer accepta son offrande  
Et les vagues chantèrent avec lui

.

Comment le monde prit fin par leurs propres actions

.

.

Néant.


	3. Celegorm

Jour 3 et déjà j'ai failli oublier de poster, bravo moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Celegorm**

 **.**

Jusqu'à la fin du monde !  
Oh la gloire de cette nuit !  
Oh la beauté de cette scène !

Il jura lui aussi, hâtivement, car ils étaient dans le juste et contre tous, ils mèneraient la guerre si nécessaire !

Ah, si seulement il avait su, alors  
qu'en effet  
mort et malheur jusqu'à la fin du monde  
ils amèneraient

aurait-il hésité ?

Non ! car leur cause était juste ! et il ne se souciait pas que tous les détestent : ils étaient les fils de Fëanor ! Et comme leur père, ils ne plieraient pas  
quoi qu'il advienne  
quoi qu'il advienne…

Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'ils avaient tort  
mais  
on les avait privés de leurs droits !  
Détrônés  
Déracinés  
et les trois Silmarils au nord sans cesse les hantaient. Un mal bien plus grand ce serait que de briser leur Serment et renoncer à leur seul héritage.  
Jusqu'à la fin du monde ils se battraient et se tiendraient fièrement car il ne leur restait plus guère que cela.

Jusqu'à…

La beauté au milieu des bois  
fut trouvée  
et soudain il ne sut plus

Que devait-il faire ?  
L'elfe captura son âme  
et enchanta ses pas.  
Mais elle se refusa à lui  
Que devait-il faire ?

Il essaya, pourtant, de l'avoir  
peu importe de quelle mauvaise façon, sûrement, sa beauté le purifierait. Mais comme les joyaux  
elle lui échappa !  
elle s'enfuit au nord !  
et un humain lui arracha tout ce qu'il avait

Tout ce qui lui était cher, il en fut soudainement privé  
et cet humain mis la main sur un Silmaril !  
alors que lui restait seul !  
Injustice !

Alors il le maudit et jura de ne plus jamais oublier son serment  
Jusqu'à la fin du monde !  
Il reprendrait ce Silmaril

 _Car tel était leur droit !_

L'amertume assombrit son cœur et doucement, doucement, sa beauté ne devint plus qu'un mot  
étranger à lui-même,  
un souvenir d'un passé depuis longtemps oublié, qu'il portait encore sur son visage.

Jusqu'à la fin du monde !  
Ah, quel soulagement ce fut d'enfin être libéré de tout doute et de toute honte. Une chance de reprendre le Silmaril à ceux qu'il haïssait : le fils de cet humain maudit et le peuple qui leur ferma leurs portes.

Il aurait sa vengeance.

Jusqu'à la fin du monde !

fin du monde…

Ah  
ainsi elle arrivait  
enfin…

si amer  
mais enfin, tout était fini  
il pouvait se reposer  
et s'éveiller une nouvelle fois  
et courir dans les forêts de Valinor une nouvelle fois  
dans de nombreuses, si nombreuses années  
(mais qu'était le temps pour un elfe ?)

Seulement  
il ne pouvait pas encore partir  
un regret l'habitait toujours

Les deux enfants !  
qu'étaient-ils devenus ?  
ils avaient été emportés  
où ?  
pourquoi ?  
à cause de lui !  
à cause de sa haine pour cette famille !

Il devait les retrouver  
mais  
il ne pouvait pas bouger

Quelqu'un…  
quelqu'un devait les chercher et le laisser trouver la paix  
par pitié  
quelqu'un devait ramener la beauté en ce monde.

.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité une telle fin

.

.

Amertume.


	4. Caranthir

Herm. Bon bah hier je me suis perdue dans une lecture et du coup j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre. Je vais quand même essayer de poster celui sur Curufin ce soir.

Désolé pour le délai et bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Caranthir**

 **.**

Jusqu'à la fin du monde ! clama-t-il furieusement et il tira son épée lui aussi, brûlant de colère  
envers l'Ennemi qui les avait outragés  
– le plus haï de tous  
envers les Seigneurs assis en silence  
– trop miséricordieux  
envers leur peuple qui n'osait pas les rejoindre  
– lâches  
Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun d'eux !

Qu'ils brûlent !  
Pourquoi devraient-ils s'en soucier ? Chacun d'eux, ils leur refusèrent leur aide et les traitèrent de fous. Ne pouvaient-ils comprendre leur souffrance ?

Aucun d'eux n'était digne de confiance.

La colère ne le quittait jamais, alimentée par le Serment que leur père leur fit tenir  
et jusqu'à la fin du monde, il se battrait avec rage pour récupérer leur dû !

Seul, il régnait  
confiant uniquement en ses frères.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre :  
fière et farouche  
comme eux  
chargée de chagrin et colère  
comme eux  
et son cœur changea  
et doucement s'ouvrit  
Peut-être pouvait-il créer des liens après tout ?

Mais elle ne resta pas et partit vers l'ouest pour mourir, là où jamais il ne la reverrait  
jusqu'à la fin du monde  
alors peut-être…

Jusqu'à la fin du monde !  
il combattit sans trêve, même lorsque la ruine leur échut, que leurs terres brûlèrent et qu'ils furent éparpillés.  
Sa rage était intacte, toujours.  
Et toujours, il espérait qu'ils pourraient atteindre la victoire.

Oui, peut-être…  
peut-être avait-il eu tort et une alliance leur apporterait le succès plutôt que combattre seul.  
Pensant à elle, il se lança dans le combat, ses alliés à ses côtés.  
L'allégeance et la confiance triompheraient en ce jour !

Jusqu'à la fin du monde ! crièrent-ils fièrement, croyant, croyant tellement en leur victoire.  
Insensés !

Il aurait dû rester seul !  
Mais il apporta le désastre en leurs rangs et ses alliés se retournèrent contre eux et lui firent face avec un sourire cruel  
Contemplez, mon Seigneur :

 _Voilà comment l'on brise un Serment !_

Voilà à quoi ressemble la trahison,  
clamèrent leur regard  
et chantèrent leurs épées.

Hideux.

Et il se jura à lui-même de ne jamais prendre leur regard mais de tenir leur serment jusqu'à la toute fin  
et contre tous  
quoiqu'il advienne.

Jusqu'à la fin du monde, ils combattraient encore  
même privés de tout  
même trahis par tous.  
Inutile de pleurer.

Ils combattaient  
encore et encore  
et il brûlait de colère,  
encore et encore  
jusqu'à ce qu'enfin  
la fin vint à lui.

Dans un terrible assaut  
il ferma les yeux  
et ne ressentit plus de colère.

.

Le monde l'avait délivré de ses liens

.

.

Nocturne.

* * *

.

(Je n'ai pas pu résister à faire une allusion au Caranthir x Haleth parce que je suis faible et que je les aime) (j'aime aussi l'ironie tragique)


	5. Curufin

Eh bah j'ai encore failli oublier dites! (Pour l'anecdote rigolote, je suis donc sur le même rythme de publication que la version originale puisque j'avais posté le chapitre de Caranthir avec un jour de retard et celui de Curufin autour de minuit ahah)

Bref. Comme toujours bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Curufin**

 **.**

Jusqu'à la fin du monde ! tel était son vœu, un sombre et terrible serment.  
Mais il n'y pensa pas  
pas cette fois  
pas une fois  
cela n'importait pas.  
Il devait faire la volonté de son père  
son père qu'il aimait  
qu'il aimait  
tellement  
et qui l'aimait  
qui les aimait

Brûlant de l'intérieur,  
dévorés par leur passion,  
ainsi étaient-ils :  
fils de Fëanor !  
Et lui, plus que tous les autres, se consumait toujours  
et il parti dans une flamme !

Ils pleurèrent  
mais combattirent néanmoins :  
ils avaient juré.

Orphelins, ils étaient,  
ou tout comme.  
Le seul souvenir qu'il leur restait de leur père  
trois joyaux  
et un vœu :  
réparer l'injustice qui leur fut faite  
jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Peu importe comment  
peu importe le prix  
ils avaient juré d'utiliser leurs talents et capacités dans ce seul but.

Qu'importe qu'ils fassent du mal ?  
Aucun ne pouvait égaler celui qui leur avait été infligé !  
Ils étaient les plus misérables de tous, personne n'avait le droit de les juger.

Personne.

Alors pourquoi ?  
Le désaccord et le rejet vinrent de son propre fils.  
Pourquoi ? Ne devrait-il pas comprendre, lui, plus que tout autre, l'importance de leur quête ? les liens de leur serments ? Ne devrait-il pas comprendre que rien n'importait  
en-dehors de leur vœu de poursuivre les joyaux  
jusqu'à la fin du monde  
et au-delà ?

Lui, qui aimait leur père plus que tout autre  
Lui, qui était le préféré de leur père  
Lui, à qui fut refusé le droit d'avoir son propre nom  
Lui, qui était comme son père et s'en réjouissait  
Quelle injustice  
Son propre fils l'abandonna.

Pourquoi ?  
De quel droit ?

 _Comment un fils pouvait-il se rebeller contre son propre père ?!_

On ne lui avait jamais donné ce droit !  
Et s'il l'avait eu…  
Il l'aurait rejeté !  
Fièrement !  
Il était fils de Fëanor !  
Le mieux aimé !  
Et en tant que tel  
il ne s'arrêterait jamais  
et continuerait de se battre

jusqu'à la fin du monde  
sans regret  
sans honte  
seulement l'orgueil  
et l'amour.

Brûlant, brûlant, brûlant  
au feu de la passion

La fin pouvait venir à lui, il ne s'en souciait pas : il avait tenu son serment de son mieux.

.

Il avait déjà contemplé la fin d'un monde

.

.

Père.


	6. Ambarussa

J'ai longtemps hésité sur quelle version de l'histoire des jumeaux choisir pour ce texte. Finalement, j'ai opté pour la version donnée dans le _Silmarillion_ parce que j'avais besoin d'un peu de légèreté (en plus j'utilise l'autre version pour un OS qui n'a toujours pas vu le jour mais qui sait ?)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Ambarussa**

 **.**

Jusqu'à la fin du monde ! tel était leur destin. Ils ne s'en souciaient guère, de quoi d'autre devraient-ils se soucier que d'être ensemble ?

Le serment ou la malédiction  
le brasier et la fuite,  
les combats et la poursuite,  
rien de tout cela n'importait  
tant qu'ils étaient ensemble :  
jumeaux ils étaient.

Oh, ils aimaient leurs frères aussi  
Oh, ils aimaient leur père tendrement  
Oh, leur mère leur manquait tant  
Oh, ils savaient que tous leurs actes n'étaient pas honorables.  
Mais tout cela ne comptait pour rien face au bonheur d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Jusqu'à la fin du monde  
ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur : ils étaient deux, inséparables.

Imprudents.  
Insouciants.  
Les autres les appelaient ainsi et les accusaient d'être indifférents aux chagrins de ce monde et aux guerres menées contre les autres. Auraient-ils oublié leur serment ?

Mensonges.  
Ils s'en souciaient évidemment – comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? ils avaient juré ! – mais la rage n'était pas dans leur nature.

Avaient-ils tort de profiter de la vie du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ?

Ah, mais la malédiction ne pouvait être oubliée et leur serment les rattrapa  
car ils avaient juré :  
jusqu'à la fin du monde…

Flammes éphémères, ils étaient  
sept flammes  
brûlant  
toujours, toujours, toujours :  
fils de Fëanor.

Et trois d'entre elles  
furent éteintes  
d'un seul souffle  
et soudain le monde devint plus froid.

 _Oh, pitié Iluvatar, ne les sépare pas !_

Jusqu'à la fin du monde, ils se battraient, plus qu'auparavant, pour les frères qui les avaient laissés avec leur serment à tenir.

Et ils ne plieraient pas !  
Fils de Fëanor ils étaient  
autant que les autres !

Mais leur destin  
ne les oubliait pas,  
et tout comme les autres…

Jusqu'à la fin du monde  
ils restèrent ensemble  
et lorsqu'elle vint à eux  
ils étaient ensemble, encore.

.

Qu'il est rassurant de quitter ce monde en compagnie d'un être aimé

.

.

Insouciants.


	7. Fëanor et Nerdanel

Bonsoir! Voilà le dernier chapitre sur Fëanor et Nerdanel, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Fëanor et Nerdanel**

 **.**

Jusqu'à la fin du monde !  
Ah, quel doux vœu :  
de s'aimer  
pour l'éternité,  
de se chérir mutuellement  
jusqu'à la fin des temps  
jusqu'à la fin du monde  
jusqu'à la toute fin.

La lumière était jeune alors et leur amour ardent tandis qu'ils marchaient ensemble et trouvaient la joie dans le partage de leurs créations, de leurs passions,  
tout.  
Ils se ressemblaient tant.

Alors…  
que se passa-t-il  
pour que leur amour se pervertisse ?

Ils avaient souhaité une belle histoire, à profiter de chacun de leurs jours, avec leurs enfants  
jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Mais leur destin fut différent.  
Au lieu de cela, amertume  
et ressentiment,  
voilà ce qu'ils laissèrent dans les mémoires.  
Et ils devinrent étrangers l'un à l'autre.

Comme c'était étrange.  
Le monde perdit tout sens.  
Car comment pouvait-il encore exister alors qu'ils avaient juré de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre  
jusqu'à la toute fin  
et pourtant ne s'aimaient plus ?

Sept joyaux  
comme aucun autre  
leurs créations ne furent pas assez  
pour les réconcilier.  
Quelle tristesse.  
Et ils pleurèrent  
d'être séparés.

Mais rester aurait été pire.

Et jusqu'à la fin du monde  
il courut vers son destin  
et jusqu'à la fin du monde  
elle attendit leur retour.

 _Trouveraient-ils le pardon à la fin des temps ?_

Lorsque le monde sera recréé  
alors  
ils marcheront ensemble comme avant  
comme une famille  
sous la lumière des jours nouveaux  
et leur amour prospérera  
dans le printemps du temps.

.

Oh, comme ils se languissaient de la fin du monde !

.

.

Déchirés.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
